cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wallace Smith
|enemies = Hornhead, Hornie, Evil Robot Matthew and the other Evil Robots,|likes = Police work, shooting, martial arts, teasing and hanging out with Sean, singing, rap and hip-hop music, protecting others, Gaspard's inventions|dislikes = Criminals, crime, murder, villains, incriminations, betrayal, Hornhead, Evil Robot Matthew,|powers = Marksmanship|weapons = Gun|fate = Continues to protect Columbia after Hornhead's defeat and Dwayne's revival}}Wallace Smith '''(or simply '''Wallace) is a tough and strict police officer and one of the supporting characters in the Black Lion franchise. He is the older brother of Sean Woods. Background Wallace lived with his younger brother, Sean when they were kids. Wallace joined the police force after graduating from the academy at the age of 24. It inspired Sean to sign up once he graduated from college. However, when Sean didn't do so well for the first couple of years, he began to lose hope. Luckily, Wallace was able to come and visit him. While he visited his brother, he kept his hopes high, he promised to be by his brother's side no matter what happens. 2 years later, Sean successfully graduating from the police academy and to make matters better, he was partnered up with his brother where they worked together as a team. Personality Wallace is the polar opposite of Sean. While Sean is optimistic, outgoing, and talkative, Wallace is strict, tough, no-nonsense and somewhat aggressive. Under all of that, he is still fun-loving and playful towards his brother and friends. However, while he's tough and strict, he holds a strong respect of authority and hates criminals committing any criminal acts that are a danger or threat to innocent people. Another reason why, Wallace took this job is because he wanted to blow off some steam since he has a short temper. Wallace does have a fun side in or out of work. He enjoys teasing Sean, listening to rap and hip-hop music, martial arts, and spending time with his friends. He is also very wise and intelligent as revealed in "Dwayne Damaged." Physical appearance Wallace is a tall and muscular African-American man wearing a navy blue uniform during work hours. After work hours, he wears a black shirt and jeans with a grey jacket. Appearances The Third Wooten In this episode, he makes a minor appearance along with his brother, Tony and Marcelo. He is sitting next to Wallace when the Chief gives them their assignment which was undercover. After getting their assignment, they left. The next day, the got undercover which was the same assignment as yesterday. They weren't seen again until Hornhead attacked the CPD, Wallace and Sean got the other police officers to safety. After Hornhead's defeat, Wallace was sadden to hear about Dwayne's death but he was delighted when Matthew revived him. The Black Lion Wallace Smith will have an expanded role in the upcoming episodes along with Sean, Tony, and Marcelo. Trivia * Wallace Smith's personality and appearance is similar to the character James Payton from the movie ''Ride Along ''as well as the American actor and rapper, Ice Cube. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Police officers Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:African-American characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks